Nene Cororiyo
by chocolate-moosey
Summary: My first one-shot fic. This is about the time when Kouji meets his mom for the first time made for mother's day . Short and sweet.


**Nene Cororiyo **

By Chocolate Wolfie

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon.

Author's note: I just had to write this for mother's day! This is dedicated to my mom for being the best mom in the world. This is the story of what happened when Kouji met his birth mother, and its my first one-shot fic.

Kouji sat in his swivel desk chair, plucking at his guitar strings. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His hands abruptly stopped playing, leaving the only sound in the room the ticking of a clock. He looked upwards and blinked, his mind floating back to the time when he thought his mother was dead. All the times in school when the kids in class were making gifts for their moms during arts and crafts. He never had a mom to make cut-out flowers for, all the other kids did. How confused he had been inside when his dad announced he was getting married again.

Kouji would've done anything to stop that wedding, it was the most horrible experience of his life. Just knowing his dad was trying to replace his mom with this woman he barely knew. It was a insult to her soul. Yet still... Kouji wondered, even to this day when he knew his mom was still alive, he wondered. Would she want it this way?

He had searched the vaguest of memories for the answer, deep into his past and deep into his soul. He found all sorts of this he had forgotten, falling down on the playground, eating candy and realizing it was soap, staying up all night with a baseball bat in fear of the monster under the bed when his dad hadn't protected him...

He was six or seven years old, and his first dog had just died... he thought the monster under the bed had got him since the dog always slept under the bed. He was up crying at around ten at night, his father had told him that there was no monster and for him to go to bed before he was grounded. Kouji kept hearing something (though it had been all in his head). He kept crying and crying but no one ever came... ever.

Shaking away the memories, Kouji came back into focus with his room. He felt confused, he hadn't felt like that for a long while. Not confused, no, but wondering. Wondering how his life would be different if his mom had been there for him. Maybe he wouldn't have grown up so cold and lonely. Because he didn't have someone there to teach him compassion and caring. And then his father comes and demands exactly that from Kouji when he gets married. Compassion and caring weren't just things you could look up in the dictionary, there were a personal philosophy, feelings, a way one's soul was built and what kind of person they were.

Kouji felt like a complete polar opposite of Kouichi. Kouichi had grown up poor, living in a small apartment, attempting to support his mother with the money he got from selling rocks he fisted out of the pool at age five, he could let his feelings pour from his mouth as if it was a regular conversation. And yet the two were so alike...

Kouji pondered there thoughts as his fingers ran over the strings from his guitar. He mindlessly hummed a tune, a tune he could remember from nowhere and everywhere. He knew it by heart but could not remember hearing it somewhere before. His eyes wondered to the clock. 10 AM. He lightly placed his guitar back in its case and stood up, crossing the room to the door. He quietly traveled down the stairs, across the family room, and to the front door where he pulled on his shoes. To his dismay, however, he was caught.

"Kouji-chan, where are you going?" His stepmother asked from the kitchen.

"Uh, just out to meet some friends," Kouji answered quickly.

"Okay, don't be home too late," She replied.

Kouji wasn't sure what time "too late" was, but he didn't have time to sit around and find out. He quickly walked outside through the front yard and into the streets, still humming the same tune. His minds floated back to a time long ago when that was the tune that put his to sleep every night. So long ago... he could remember her long hair brushing his face as she leaned down to hiss him goodnight, still humming that tune. It was all over. He couldn't remember that far back for so long. He turned the corner to the park and stopped dead in his tracks.

For a second, he felt as if the whole world had stopped. His heart ceased to found and he struggled for his very breath, no sound sounds of playing children or wailing sirens met his ears. He slowly walked forward.

"Mom...?" He started.

"Kouji, I-I thought I'd never see you again!" The woman said breathlessly as Kouichi peeked out from behind her with an encouraging smile on his face.

It was stunning to see the woman once thought long gone who appeared in that singe picture he had standing right before him. She was exactly as how Kouichi had described. Blue hair done into a bun with sad eyes and small lips and a look that could pierce the very soul.

"Hi," Kouji started.

"Oh, I, um, hi," the woman replied, struggling for words.

"I want to, thank you for being there for Kouichi last week. It meant the world to me to know you were with him, I don't think he could've made it without you," The woman said to Kouji gently as the boy turned red.

"Yeah, it was no big deal, oh! I mean, uh, it was a big deal but, I chose the wrong words, sorry," Kouji stuttered, reddening even further.

The woman looked at him with tears in her eyes. She extended then to him, revealing a letter.

"I... didn't know what I could say to you, so, I just wrote you this, and if you could please take the time to read it," she whispered.

"S-sure," Kouji said quietly as he took the letter from her and sat on a nearby bench, as he opened it, he could've sworn he felt his heart soften:

**_Dear Kouji, _**

**_ You don't know how much I've missed you, you can take how much you missed me and multiply it by a thousand, and you'll be close. I'd like to thank you with all my heart and soul for being there for Kouichi in his time of need... I don't know what would've happened if it wasn't for you. I know you two are beginning to become very good friends, so I hope you and I could be good friends, too. I'm sorry for missing all those important things in your life. Your first steps, your first crush, your first monster under the bed. But I was there for your first words. And they were the the best words I've heart to this day. They were "I wuv fammy." which in your words is "I love my family." I hope I can be there for all the other things to face in life. Your first date, your first kiss, your first prom, your graduations, your wedding, I don't know where to end. I just wish to be there for the rest of your life. So if you ever, ever, ever need to talk to me, I'll be there. I promise I will. _**

**_Love,  
Mom_**

Kouji looked up to his mother, and found he was crying. In an instant, he threw his arms around her.

"I love my family," He said to her as he held his close.

Kouichi went juxtapose to Kouji and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kouji then knew that those three would always be there for each other. Always.

Later than night, Kouji sat in bed, thinking about his eventful day, he was once again filled with emotions. But these weren't confused and depressed emotions like earlier. This was bliss. This was possibly the best day of his life, rather than the day Kouichi survived his accident. He didn't know how he was ever going to stop being so damn happy, it would ruin his image. He then went back to humming that same tune, than realized he had forgotten to ask his mother about it.

Just then, the door opened. It was is step mom. She came in and sat on his bed.

"Your father told me, that you met your mother today," She said gently.

"I'm sorry for not telling you, you aren't mad, are you?" Kouji asked abruptly.

"Oh no, not at all," She replied quickly, "I just wanted you to know, that, you don't have to call me mom anymore... Evie-chan is just fine."

Kouji was mildly shocked.

"Okay," he said lightly.

"Do you mind if I sit here until you go to bed?" She asked.

"Uh... I guess not..." said Kouji, this slightly struck him as odd. As he climbed under the covers, Evie began to sing gently.

"Nen nen cororiyo, ocororiyo..."

Kouji's mind stopped, that tune he remembered from so long ago...

"Where do you know that from?" He asked.

"Oh, my mother taught it to me when I was a girl, why?" Evie replied.

"Because, I remember that tune from when I was a baby," Kouji said slowly.

"That's probably because I sang it to you when I babysat for your dad," Evie replied.

Kouji's heart skipped a beat.

"Are you serious?" He asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, I looked after you all the time, you always fell right asleep when I sang that for you," She said gently.

"Okay," Said Kouji, rolling over.

"I should go then, I have to go do the dishes," Evie said as she stood up.

"Goodnight, Kouji-chan," She said gently as she walked out the door.

"Goodnight," Kouji started, "Mom."

_**The End**_

Well? I knew it was short, but I think it was a good mother's day story! Please R&R

Chocolate Wolfie


End file.
